Rin Meets Inuyasha
by NaruKami
Summary: Sesshoumaru always take great pains to send Rin away when there’s trouble but most of all, to keep her away from Inuyasha and the rest.


Disclaimer: I don't own Rin, Sesshoumaru, Jaken or any of the Inuyasha characters.

**Inuyasha Meets Rin**

**

* * *

**  
"_Watch Rin. Watch Rin. Watch Rin… It's always watch Rin."_ Jaken grumbled. If it wasn't for this little…_girl_, he would've been by his Lord Sesshoumaru's side. Instead here he was like a statue perched on a rock watching Rin jump around after something only to have it escape her feeble hands. She would then frown and scowl and start all over again. It was about as exciting as…as…_eating human food!_ Jaken did not want to admit it, but it seemed as though that his Lord Sesshoumaru, full youkai and Lord of the Western Lands seemed to actually care for this _human_.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin shouted arms waving wildly breaking off Jaken's inward grumbling. Rin started to run, her short legs not carrying her as far with each step, but she made up for it with energy and enthusiasm.

Jaken perked. Not wanting to be defeated, he turned towards his Lord and began to run as well. Rin got a head start but since he was nearer to Sesshoumaru, his goal was only a short distance away. He snickered to himself in triumph, his feet moving triple times faster only to be stopped short by a glare from his Lord.

"Jaken…did I not tell you to watch Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked his voice cold.

Jaken's knees actually wobbled. "I…I did, my lord! Never took my eyes off her," His voice flustered and a bit afraid.

"Then why does she look like she just fell off a cliff…" Sesshoumaru growled, though his anger was no longer directed at his cowering servant.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin ran with a big smile on her face, her small hands fisted over something, arms outstretched. She stopped just a few steps away from Sesshoumaru but she was definitely nearer to their lord than Jaken was, which caused him to grumble.

"These are for you!" Rin's fisted hands opened to reveal different kinds of bugs.

"BUGS! You're giving Sesshoumaru-sama bugs!" Jaken yelled angrily swatting her hand away. Rin's hand fisted protectively over her 'treasures' but not before a green one hopped away.

"Jaken-sama is so mean! I really, really had a hard time catching that grass…that grass-…jumper!" Rin yelled back. They continued to bicker unconscious of their lord's thinning patience.

"Jaken!"

Jaken jumped before kneeling humbly before his lord. "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Go chase after it."

Jaken blinked, and then mumbled 'yea, sure' before going off.

"Rin why are you all dirty and why did you give this Sessoumaru those…_things_?" Sesshoumaru asked watching the little girl look at herself as if noticing for the first time that she was covered in dirt.

"Rin is sorry that she dirtied her kimono. She got it getting Sesshoumaru-sama's present…and…and Rin got those because Sesshoumaru-sama said he doesn't like flowers." Rin spoke eyes on the ground. Maybe her Sesshoumaru-sama was angry at her. Rin didn't want that. So if He didn't like flowers…and he didn't like bugs…maybe he would like fish?

Sesshoumaru inwardly sighed. His life certainly became a bit complicated since he picked up his Rin a few months ago. Not only does He have to take care that she wouldn't be in any danger (which could happen in a million ways with her weak, puny, human body) but He especially took care that they would never cross paths with his half-youkai, half-human brother and his group of _humans_ (he thought with a sneer) while he was traveling with Rin.

Sesshoumaru touched Rin's head briefly like a 'pat', which was the closest display of affection he ever showed. It cheered Rin up and it showed, as her whole face brightened, giving him a big smile.

"Why don't you give those things to Jaken." Sesshoumaru suggested, looking at his other servant who was still jumping from one place to another chasing the one that had gotten away.

"Hai!" Rin agreed running criss-crossed towards Jaken who was jumping left one moment and right the next causing Rin to change direction left and right rapidly. Jaken finally stopped trying to creep up on the still insect, when Rin's loud yell caused his prey to jump away.

"Jaken-sama! These are for you! Sesshoumaru-sama told me to give them to you."

He was about to reprimand Rin when bugs rained all over him. Jaken's eyes watered. In truth he rather liked bugs. They were delicious food to him and for his Lord Sesshoumaru to offer these to him (never mind that it was actually Rin) brought great tears of happiness to his eyes. While he was frozen there in awe and humility all the bugs scampered away, and Rin was happily walking fast back to her Sesshoumaru-sama.

* * *

That evening, "I'm looking for that Kagura woman by morning. She might have some ideas on where Naraku is. I want you and Rin to stay here." Sesshoumaru told his servant while Rin was sleeping peacefully nearby at a large rock.

"Yes, milord." Jaken answered back, though his mind severely protested being left alone with Rin again while his lord was fighting some demon or another.

"Remember… if anything happens to Rin…" Sesshoumaru let the threat hang in the air. Jaken was already well aware of what was coming next. "…I will consider it your failure." Sesshoumaru finished.

"Hai."

"And one more thing Jaken," Sesshoumaru added as though in afterthought. "Inuyasha and his group are somewhere around the area. I want you and Rin to stay away from them. Since Rin doesn't even know them, you must see to it that it stays that way. If by accident, though I trust that there would be none, that Inuyasha happens to come across Rin alone, don't make your presence known and just guard her from the shadows. Do you understand Jaken?" Sesshoumaru fixed his hard stare on him.

"Yes…Yes…Sesshoumaru-sama." Jaken answered quickly, though in honesty, his mind was jumbling over the lengthy command.

"Don't ever let Inuyasha know that you and Rin are traveling together." Sesshoumaru repeated in simpler terms. "Because after all, Inuyasha knows you are my servant." He concluded.

Early morning, Sesshoumaru left Rin with another pat in the head while she was still asleep. She smiled though her eyes were stilled closed and her mind was still somewhere in dreamland. The smiled stayed until she waked and realized that because she overslept, she missed saying goodbye to her Sesshoumaru-sama.

"Rin!" Jaken shouted at her calling her closer.

"Yes, Jaken-sama?" Rin instantly stood up and right away went over.

"Sesshoumaru-sama will be gone for five days this time. So don't do anything stupid this time like chasing after bugs." Jaken warned.

"Hai!" Rin enthusiastically agreed. There would certainly be no bugs this time.

**Day 1**

Rin ate, ran around in circles at the green, grassy field enjoying the mellow season, played with Ah Un, annoyed Jaken-sama at least once and went to sleep at the same rock she had slept the night before.

**Day 2**

It was already mid-afternoon, and it was no fun playing with Jaken-sama since he always seemed to be mad or annoyed at her. Ah Un went somewhere to get something to eat and there were certainly no other kids around. Rin was hungry too, but every time she approached Jaken-sama he would turn away from her. So maybe she shouldn't have taken his staff when he wasn't looking and played with the weird looking heads on it. If she would try to leave and look for her own food, Jaken-sama would say "RIN! SIT!" and Rin would sit obediently though her stomach was grumbling.

So there she was taking her mind off her hunger by thinking about what she was going to give her lord when He returned. **_No_** flowers…**_No_** bugs… She sighed and stared at the blue sky. It reminded her of the sea... which made her think of fishes.

There were no seas around but she did remember them passing a lake. Well, she'll figure it out tomorrow. As her stomach grumbled again, Rin closed her eyes instead. She had been hungry before, she can eat tomorrow.

**Day 3**

When Rin woke up, Jaken was nowhere to be found. Fortunately Ah Un was jus there. Seizing the chance, "Rin wants to go to the lake…um to wash her face." Ah Un looked at each other before bowing their heads slightly as though saying 'ok'. With a happy smile, Rin rode at Ah Un's back and wondered how she was going to catch those fish.

Jaken returned with a relieved murmur. Maybe he shouldn't have eaten so many insects last night which caused him to run to a private corner early in the morning to relieve himself. When he returned back, his satisfied demeanor turned to terror. Rin was gone! And so was Ah Un! Lord Sesshoumaru was really going to kill him this time.

By the time Jaken was running around looking for Rin, she was already at the side of the lake hidden behind a rock with plenty of bushes. Without further thought, Rin jumped to the lake.

Meanwhile on the other side of the lake…

Kagome relaxed, very grateful that she was clean again. She was beginning to get used to cold baths and didn't mind it as much.

"KAGOME! Hurry up!" Inuyasha yelled atop a tree looking away.

On second thought… Kagome's good mood evaporated. Maybe she should be getting home to get a nice hot one.

"INUYASHA! You'd better not peek!" Kagome called out warningly as she had numerous times before. And as usually, "as if anyone would want to…" came the half-youkai's sarcastic retort. With uncanny hearing abilities, Kagome's temper turned loose and in a very loud voice that echoed through the large forest surrounding them, "SIT!" Inuyasha fell from the tree as he involuntarily obeyed the command dropping to the ground hard causing the ground to shake slightly, and causing a couple of birds nearby to fly away.

A few moments later

"AIYEEE!" Kagome shrieked, eyes widening in terror. Images of watery monsters caused her to shudder and yell some more.

"Huh? Kagome!" Inuyasha jumped into the water ready to fight any monster. He searched around underwater for Kagome's cause of distress and found none.

"What had happened Kagome? There's nothing." Inuyasha asked, as he surfaced.

"I…I…don't know. I felt a hand grab me. It must be my imagination."

"I'll search again."

Inuyasha went back underwater once more. He explored his surroundings more, his eyes straying more than once to Kagome's legs, when he finally noticed a small something deeper in the waters.

"Got it!" Inuyasha yelled triumphant as he surfaced once more. He was greeted with a murderous glare from Kagome.

"You were peeking weren't you?" Kagome accused suspiciously. Inuyasha stammered a denial. He placed the 'thing' between them to protect himself from Kagome.

"Hey it's a little girl." Kagome noticed.

A few minutes later, they had taken the unconscious girl to their camp. Inuyasha had also managed to catch a few fishes for them to eat for dinner.

Rin woke up to the smell of food. She looked suspiciously at the group of people surrounding her when the one named Kagome offered her food. Her trusting nature began to assert herself when she began adding Neechan and Niisan when calling them.

"So Rin, what were you doing in the lake? Were you lost?" Kagome asked kindly.

Rin shook her head. "No! Rin wants to catch fish."

"Why don't I just get you the fish you need Rin?" Sango offered, feeling close to the little girl who subtly reminded her of her own little brother.

Rin shook her head again. "Rin does not need it today yet. Maybe she needs it tomorrow…or the other tomorrow" She counted on her fingers on the number of days when her lord would return, unsure exactly. "That's why Rin must learn how to get the most big…" She spanned her arms as wide as she can reach, "and most pretty."

**Day 4**

They all tried to teach Rin how to catch Rin and though she struggled, she was learning.

"Kagome-neechan! I found it! I found it!" Rin ran excitedly, still wet from her recent 'search'. "It had so many pretty colors and it didn't swim too fast. Rin is going to catch it early tomorrow." She boasted.

"That's very nice Rin. I'm going to give you something to put it into so that when you give it to your 'special person' it will still be alive." Kagome said patting the girl's head. She was just so cute, and so thoughtful.

Meanwhile, Jaken was already three villages away looking for Rin. He trembled staring at the approaching dawn knowing that it will only be a couple of hours before him Lord Sesshoumaru comes back. He began walking glumly back to where their lord left them.

**Day 5**

Sesshoumaru arrived and found only Ah Un on the spot where he had left them. Assuming that Rin was with Jaken, Ah Un shook both of its head and took their lord to the lake where they had dropped Rin.

A few distance away, there were splashes and laughter. Without being told, he could already sniff out his half-brother's scent and by the sound of the familiar voice instructing them, it was Rin.

Spying them at a distance, Sesshoumaru paled. This was it. This was the moment he dreaded. Jaken was so going to the next world for this.

Sesshoumaru crept closer. Maybe he could snatch her away and no one would be the wiser. (Not really effective since she was on the middle of things.)

Or maybe he could pull off his bad-guy act and abduct Rin. (Won't work since Inuyasha would come after him and Rin would give him away with her giggles. She'd probably think it's a game)

Maybe he'd better just go back. Rin could just go back by herself. He was about to leave when Rin turned to his line of direction as if sensing him.

* * *

"Sesshourmaru-sama!" Rin yelled excitedly. He must not have heard her since he didn't turn around, so she yelled again, louder this time. "SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!"

Sesshoumaru cringed. He had no choice left. He was going to battle. His face was as always, impassive, his other hand holding the scabbard of his sword securely.

As he approached, Rin ran towards him. He momentarily considered grabbing Rin and running off, but youkai-princes weren't cowards.

"No, Rin no!" Kagome called out towards the little girl in panic. It really was him. Inuyasha's older brother!

"Give her back!" Inuyasha demanded, sensing Kagome's distress.

The tension was building in the air when Rin broke the tension presenting her lord her gift. "Here Sesshoumaru-sama! No flowers and no bugs!" Rin said proudly. "Kagome-neechan gave me the round thing (fish bowl)."

Sesshoumaru glanced at the fish swimming alive inside the transparent bowl and then at the weird looks they were giving him. He was planning to swat her gift away to prove that he hadn't gotten 'soft' when he glanced upon Rin's beaming face.

He inwardly sighed. No way could he do that. Rin would be crushed. He quietly accepted it knowing his defeat was at hand.

"I don't believe this." Inuyasha started, choking on his incoming laughter. This was preposterous. His brother, who had the most absolute disdain for anything who wasn't pure demon, was actually taking care of little Rin who was anything but. This was his lucky day. He was starting to really get into his teasing and insulting when Kagome kicked him hard. She then placed her hand on his mouth, silencing him.

Sesshoumaru waited for the insults and to his chagrin, found his half-brother silenced by the woman. He now actually owe one to this woman.

"Come Rin. Let's go. We have to find Jaken. (Who I'll probably kill on sight)." Sesshoumaru began to leave while Rin as always follows behind. She said goodbye to her new friends though. "G'bye Kagome-neechan, Inu-niisan, Sango-neechan, Miroku-niisan, Shippo-chan! Arigatou!"

As soon as they were out of sight, Sesshoumaru stopped and there was a slight release of tension from him.

"Rin, why do you keep giving this Sesshoumaru 'gifts'? It's quite troublesome." Sesshoumaru let some exasperation creep into his voice.

"Well…it's because Rin loves Sesshoumaru-sama so much!" Rin declared starting up at him fiercely.

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything and he didn't smile but his eyes lightened a bit. He placed his hand on Rin's head as he usually does in pat, but this time, he rubs her head slightly.

Maybe he wouldn't kill Jaken after all.

Jaken was still walking at a very slow pace back and was still a village away.

- The End –

* * *

A/n: Wow, I wrote this for several hours in one sitting since I didn't feel complete if I left it half done. This was also the longest chapter/ one-shot I have ever written. 

This story is dedicated to all Rin-lovers, because I love her so much. My first Inuyasha fanfic. Also my frist ever attempt for a humor one. Hope you'll review!


End file.
